Luigi (Super Smash Bros. Reboot)
He may be overshadowed by his older brother, but Luigi is much more than a green-dressed of Mario! Luigi marks his debut as the second character revealed in Super Smash Bros. (2016 Reboot). In earlier installments of the Super Mario Bros. series, Luigi served as the "Player 2". In Luigi's Mansion on the other hand, Luigi is the protagonist and saves Mario from his archenemy: King Boo. Luigi joins the roster as a clone of his brother but with very unique attributes. Attributes At a first glance, Luigi can look like his brother. However, Luigi has a lot of hidden abilities that make him stand out. If Mario's set is more combo-oriented, Luigi's moves are very odd, so odd that opponents rarely know how to counterattack him. First of all, Luigi's overall slightly faster than Mario, except for his falling speed which is the second worst in the game (behind only Mewtwo's). His Fireball isn't affected by gravity and is a little slower thus serving at different purposes (Mario's is more offensive-oriented while Luigi's tends to disrupt approaches). On the other hand, Star Spin's horizontal recovery distance is excellent and so is his overall recovery: the only weak spot here is Cape, having less distance than Mario's. Nonetheless, Luigi's air game is notably one of the worst in the game. At the end of the day, Luigi's an odd character, but an experienced player will be able to defeat him quite easily, since his playstyle is more based on his oddness than his actual strength. As such, Luigi's ranked 21st out of 30 characters in the tier list. Standard attacks Ground attacks *Neutral attack - a punch, punch, followed by a kick. Slower and can’t lead into jab combos as easily as Mario’s. Taken from the jab combo Mario does in ‘’Super Mario 64’’. Luigi performs it later, in Super Mario 64 DS. *Forward tilt - a sideways hammer swing. Better than Mario’s in all aspects. Taken from an animation in ‘’Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars’’. Aesthetically, however, the hammer is more reminiscent to the one seen in the Mario & Luigi series. *Up tilt - a spinning uppercut. Multi-hit, unlike Mario’s. The first hit leads into the second. Has slightly more limited combo abilities but it’s safer on shields. May be inspired by an animation from Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars. *Down tilt - a sliding kick. Comes out faster than Mario’s but has much more ending lag. Due to Luigi’s significantly lower traction, it slides much further. Taken from the sliding tackle from Super Mario 64. *Dash attack - a forward roll. Unique, in the way that it can be cancelled even when the hitboxes are still out. Due to Luigi’s lower traction, it slides slightly further. Taken from the roll seen in Super Mario 3D World. *Forward Smash - thrusts his arm forward and creates a spark from his hand. The sweet spot is located in the electric spark. The arm portion is terribly weaker, at the point it can’t KO until 450% and above. The spark on the other hand holds the distinction to be the second strongest forward Smash in the entire game (only behind King Dedede’s). Inspired by the Thunderhand ability seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *Up Smash - a leaping uppercut. The strongest part of the attack is when Luigi has reached the climax of his jump, while the other parts are again awfully weak. The sweet spot, on the other hand, makes the attack the strongest up Smash in the game. Inspired by the jump animation from the Super Mario Bros. series. *’’’Down Smash - a break dance kick that hits both forward and back. The back hit is very strong while the forward one is ridiculously weak. Inspired by the sweeping kick from Super Mario 64. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - a standard kick. The move becomes stronger the longer it stays out. Has vertical knockback and acts the best as a combo breaker. *Forward aerial - a forward dropkick. The move drags both the opponent and Luigi backward, dragging Luigi even if he doesn’t hit anybody. Due to this weird propriety, the move acts as a great combo tool. *Back aerial - a backward dropkick. The move is slow and very weak in all but the last part, where it has a strong spike effect. Poor usefulness due to its weird proprieties. *Up aerial - a flip kick. Has very high knockback scaling, meaning it KOs pretty well, unlike Mario’s. Can’t combo however. *Down aerial - a spinning kick. Unlike Mario’s it only hits once, packing a stronger meteor effect to compensate. Grab and throws *Grab - grabs the opponent with both hands. Standing grab has less reach than Mario’s but dashing grab, due to Luigi’s lower traction, has actually more reach than his brother’s. *Pummel - head butts his opponent. Stronger yet slower than Mario’s. *Forward throw - spins once then tosses the opponent forward. Luigi’s best KO throw, due to its high knockback scaling, even higher than Mario’s back throw. *Back throw - spins three times, then tosses the opponent back. Ridiculously low knockback, at low to mid percentages opponents will be able to attack Luigi even before the animation of the throw has ended. *Up throw - tosses the opponent upwards. Has very good KO abilities, being the third strongest up throw in terms of knockback (only behind Zelda’s and Mewtwo’s). *Down throw - ground pounds on the opponent. Similar to Mario’ except it launches the opponents slightly backwards, making this move slightly less effective at lower percentages. Based on the ground pound technique. Special moves Animations *'Fighting Stance': taken from Super Mario 3D World. *'On-screen Appearance': jumps out of a Warp Pipe and says, "Mamma mia!" *'Up taunt': Luigi's small dance seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *'Side taunt': takes his cap off and scratches his head. *'Down taunt': a bashful kick that can spike. Taken from Mario Party 2 *'Winning animation 1': Sleeps on a Pi'illo, creating a balloon. Inside the balloon, Luigi is seen doing several bodybuilder poses. *'Winning animation 2': performs various disco dance moves. *'Winning animation 3': waves his cap while walking. *'Losing animation': claps with his cap on his face. *'Idle': adjusts his hat. *'Idle': pulls his nose. *'Idle': touches his nape. *'Walking animation': taken from Super Mario 3D World. *'Dashing animation': taken from the fast dashing animation seen in Super Mario 3D World. *'Jumping animation': Luigi's standard jumping animation. *'Double jump': Raccoon Luigi's flying animation in New Super Mario Bros. 2, albeit with his body straighter up. Alternative costumes *'Default': Luigi's default colors: red hat and shirt and dark blue overalls. *'White': Fire Luigi's default colors: white hat and shirt and green overalls. *'Light blue': Ice Luigi's default colors: light blue hat and shirt and green overalls. *'Purple': Waluigi's default colors: purple hat and shirt and dark purple overalls. *'Red': Mario's default colors: red hat and shirt and blue overalls. *'Shaded white': King Boo's color scheme seen in Luigi's Mansion: white shirt and overalls and purple hat. *'Flag': Luigi's attire in NES Open Tournament Golf: blue, star-spangled shirt and green, white-striped hat and overalls. Trivia Luigi has a minor cosmetic Easter egg: if he gets more than 100% damage, his face will become much angrier. This may be a reference to his expression in Mario Kart 8, known as "Luigi's Death Stare". Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Subpages